fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Morbucks
Princess Morbucks is a spoiled young woman and a recurring antagonist on The Powerpuff Girls. She is the daughter of King Morbucks, whose appearance isn't known since he is only seen from the back and below the neck though it is notable that in Bought and Scold, he wears a robe when going to sleep, he is overweight, has a deep voice, and wears a wedding ring on his finger. She lives in an enormous manor with her father on the outskirts of Townsville. Her last name is a direct reference to the fact that she is very wealthy. She is also known to have somewhat of a lisp, her s's sound like th's. However in Twas the fight before Christmas and See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey. In the episode Boy Toys it is revealed that she actually does have a mother because after she finished a phone call, she said to herself, "Man, my mom can be such a pain in the butt." Appearance She wears her hair in puffy long red pigtails. She wears a light yellow blouse with a purple skirt. She has many freckles on her cheeks. She always wears the most outlandish clothes in the city, and most of the time dressing as an out-right prostitute. She is first shown in Stuck Up, Up and Away wearing a yellow blouse with a shirt underneath, a purple skirt, and matching shoes this is exactly the same outfit that the 1971 version of Veruca Salt wore in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She also wears a yellow suit with a jeweled tiara that mimics the powers and looks of the Powerpuffs, much to their dismay, and instead of trying to fly through the sky the same way the Girls do, she utilizes a jet pack. Personality Princess is selfish, self-centered, mean, and extremely spoiled. Princess will always throw a temper tantrum when not getting what she ask for. Princess is incredibly obsessed with wanting to become a Powerpuff Girl. She dislikes not getting what she wants. Princess usually irritates people around her, including her father. She loves something else other than herself and wanting to be a Powerpuff Girl: money. She has an obsessive crush on the RRBs. Princess is extremely spoiled, mean, selfish, jealous, greedy, and nasty. She is subject to violent temper tantrums when she wants something, which is about when her father will hand her a large wad of cash or even a suitcase full of dollar bills to get her silenced. When denied of what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed and throws a huge temper tantrum, which irritates everyone around her, including her father. She is also very obsessed with becoming a Powerpuff Girl. Unfortunately, she doesn't have any real superpowers or crime fighting experience, which ultimately leads to her becoming angry at The Powerpuff Girls for not letting her become one, hence only willing to become one for cosmetic reasons, since the trio are loved by the whole town. In her own words, she decides that, "If I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any Powerpuff Girls!" However, she loves something other than herself and destroying the Powerpuff Girls: Cash. As shown, she'll only love her father if he gives her anything she wants if she asks sweetly in which she doesn't most of the time or throws a bratty tantrum for it. At one point, her father taps the rolled-up morning paper against his palm, indicating that he gives her firm discipline despite the great extent to which he spoils her financially. She had also tried to get in with the Punks who declined her just like their good counterparts. PPGZ In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Princess Morbucks real name is Himeko Shirogane. She is in the same school as Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru (the Powerpuff Girls Z). In this series, she is 13 years old. Princess was struck by black light, which makes her eyes, hair, and socks change. Her powers are used based on her wants to be recognized by people. Once she is back to normal however, she does not recall any events that occurred while she was evil. She initially has a strong hatred for Momoko, Miyako, and Karou, trying to get them into trouble even when she is not evil, but she becomes friendlier toward them as time goes on. In one episode, the Powerpuff Girls Z found out that Himeko has a big sister named Miko (Duchess Morbucks in English), who does everything better than her, and even draws attention by their parents. Unlike the original cartoon series, both of her parents' faces are shown and her mother is alive and around. She has a cat named Sapphire, whose scream causes Himeko's transformation, also if her cat's voice is different then Princess will transform into a different creatures with different abilities entirely. Note her appearance is similar to both Mario's Princess Peach & Daisy, having similar physical features and attire. Powers/Abilities *'Fibre-o-tomic-omic': A super suit colored yellow. It increases her strength and speed far above the average PPG. The suit can deflect laser beams and when the hand part is held out, it can send supersonic screaming backwards. Also, it can give energy beams from the hand parts. But Princess Morbucks did not have it for a while as it was destroyed. *'Bribery': In the episode Meet the Beat alls, she exposed her powers with money, In the episode Mo Job she had used a bunch of money to bribe Mojo into making her a weapon. *'Superpowers': In Twas the fight before Christmas, she was shown to be able to have the PPG's powers. But, it only lasted for the night of Christmas Day. Likes *Cash *Getting what she wants *Doing anything dirty or underhanded *Her family Dislikes *Blossom *Berserk *Brick *Buttercup *Brute *Butch *Bubbles *Brat *Boomer *Not getting her way *Being told no *Not being the center of attention Episode Appearances *Stuck Up, Up, and Away *Birthday Bash *Daylight Savings (cameo) *Mo Job *Bought and Scold *Meet the Beat-Alls *Super Friends *Twas the Fight Before Christmas *The Boys are Back in Town (cameo) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Boy Toys *Documentary *A Made Up Story (cameo) *Roughing It Up (cameo) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Relationships King Morbucks (Father) Queen Morbucks (Mother) Duchess Morbucks (Sister) Blossom (Personal grudge against since she was the one that actually beat her and told her "no"/Rival/Enemy) Brick (Obsessive Crush) Boomer (Obsessive Crush) Butch (Obsessive Crush) Bubbles (Enemy) Buttercup (Enemy) Berserk (Personal grudge against since she was the one that told her "no" when she demanded to be a punk/Rival/Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Gallery Princess Morbucks/Gallery Trivia * Princess is one of the villains who fans hate the most, due to her stubbornness and bratty personality. * Princess is a slight spoof of the musical Annie, as her name Morbucks is a reference to Warbucks, and she looks a little like Annie, but without the afro. She also is based on the 1971 version of Veruca Salt from the Ronald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and its subsequent. * She is somewhat similar to Mertle Edmonds from Lilo and Stitch and Mindy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. In fact all of their names start with the letter M and all of them have red hair. * With the exception of the first season, Princess appears in every season of the show. * During the scene in Stuck Up, Up, and Away where she introduces her new outfit to the kindergarten class, the robe she uses to as a drape to cover it is a stylized version of Elizabeth II's coronation/state robes. * The villain Femme Fatale, from the third season episode, Equal Fights, makes a reference to Princess Morbucks as "that little brat." * She may have had limited a crush on The Rowdyruff Boys because in Boy Toys she tried very hard to impress the boys and get their approval, particularly Brick. Also, In the same episode, after Butch teasingly refers to Princess as Brick's "girlfriend" after the boys eventually notice her flying in the sky. He says in response to Brick, "Yeah. It's your girlfriend," meaning that Butch may have noticed Princess possible crush on him, Brick, and Boomer all of which who did not at all seem interested. Also when Brick and his brothers said no to her joining alongside them because she's a girl, she seemed very hurt. * She was rejected membership by both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys at least once. * She is the #4 Supervillain. * In one of the the episodes, Princess has a dress that is like the Powerpuffs own dresses. * In Second Chances HIM lists her sin as Greed. * Princess seems somewhat similar to Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory, as both characters are rivals to the protagonists and can be compared to royalty (Princess's name is also based on a royal status, and Mandark has described himself as a Monarch of Darkness). Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Living Characters